Dulce regalo
by Sabrina-sama
Summary: Un pastel. El postre mas dulce y delicioso del mundo. Un buen regalo para la persona a quien amas, pero, que pasa si no sabes cocinar ni hacer un pastel?


**Hola a todos!+! Este es mi segundo fanfic.. todavía esto perfeccionando para hacer uno mejor n.n Este fanfic es de goenjixnatsumi(amo esa pareja). Tenia que hacer este fanfic, espero que les guste. Sin mas parloteos, aquí va…..**

***NOTA: lo que esta en * son pesamientos.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad inazuma. Todo hiba normal: Kido y Fudo peleaban, Tsunami hablaba sobre el mar, kogure con sus bromas, Endo hablando de futbol(pobre Kazemaru se tiene que aguantar sus sermones), en fin, todo hiba normal. Pero había una peli-roja que no dejaba de pensar: ¿Qué le hiba a regalar a Goenji? Mañana, sábado, era el cumpleaños de su goleador favorito. Ella quería regalarle algo especial, que no fuera comprado, que fuera hecho por ella….

-¿todavia estas pensando en eso?-le pregunto Aki.

-si….no se me ocurre nada que regalarle….-dijo una pensativa Natsumi.

-¿Por qué no le regalas un pastel?-dijo Haruna pero Aki le tapo la boca.

-¡eso es! Le voy a regalar un pastel..

-pero Natsumi, ¿tu…. no sabes….cocinar…mucho menos….. hacer un pastel?-le dijo Aki.

-¿Qué insinuas?-le pregunto molesta.

-bueno…..que…tal ves…..te salga….mal…..

-pero, ¿ustedes no me van a ayudar?

-lo siento pero, mañana voy a ver a mi abuela-le dijo Aki.

-y yo me voy de viaje desde hoy, asi que no voy a estar para el cumpleaños-dijo Haruna.

-¿¡QUE? ¿¡Y que voy a hacer?

-¿Por qué no le compras algo y ya?-le dijo Haruna.

-porque no….yo quiero que sea algo hecho por mi-le contesto Natsumi.

-bueno, lo sentimos-dijo Aki y después se fueron.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-se preguntaba Natsumi.

-¿Qué vas a hacer de que?-le pregunto una voz que ella conocía bien y la irritaba.

-¡Endo! No me asuste asi-le pego Natsumi en la cabeza.

-¡auch!¡lo siento, lo siento!-se quejo Endo.

-ni modo…

-¿Qué hibas hacer de que?-le pregunto de nuevo Endo.

-que yo quiero regalarle a Goenji, de cumpleaños, un pastel…

Endo comenzó a reírse.

-¡no te rias, estúpido!-le peleo Natsumi.

-pero es que…jajaja…tu….haciendo un pastel…..jajajaja…una muchacha que no puede ni hacer un onigiri….jaja-se reia Endo.

A Nastumi le rodeaba un aura triste.

-ya Natsumi, no es para que entristesieras… ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Aki o Haruna?

-ya lo hice, pero no pueden….-dijo una triste Natsumi.

-vaya, que problema…¡ya se! ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Yuuka?

-¿y por que Yuuka?

-ella esta haciendo un curso de cocina y ella te puede guiar

-bueno, ya que…gracias Endo-le dijo Natsumi.

-bueno, para que Goenji no se muera de un infarto…

-¡Endo!-le peleo Natsumi.

Después de que acabaron las clases, Natsumi se dirigio a la casa de Goenji. Goenji hiba a estar en el entrenamiento haci que no se hiba a dar cuenta. Cuando llego, toco la puerta y le abrió una castaña de ojos negros.

-¡hola Natsumi!-le grito Yuuka y la abrazo.

-hola Yuuka

-tu novio no esta aquí-le dijo una inocente Yuuka.

-eh…..bueno…..eso ya lo se y no…somos novios-le dijo Natsumi sonrojada.

-si claro….. y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-te vengo a pedir un favor.

-¿Cuál? Si quieres fotos de Goenji eso ya no es un favor, es una compra.

-¿Qué?¡no! yo no quiero fotos de Goenji.

Yuuka la miro fijamente con una ceja levantada.

-bueno… yo nunca dije que quería fotos de Goenji.

-entonces, ¿Qué quieres?

-necesito que me ayudes a hacer un pastel.

-¿eso es?-le pregunto Yuuka.

-si…..-dijo apenada. Tener que pedirle a una niña mas pequeña que tu que te ayude con un pastel.

-Ok, te ayudare.

-¿en serio?-le dijo Natsumi.

-si, todo por mi cuñis-le sonrio Yuuka.

-¿Cuándo vengo?

-mañana temprano. Onii-chan va a salir con sus amigos en la mañana, asi que no se va a dar cuenta.

-esta bien, gracias-le agradecio Natsumi y se fue.

-no le molesto que le dijera cuñis…ella esta loquita por mi onii-chan.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsumi se fue a la casa de Goenji, como había acordado. En el camino, se encontró con la persona menos indicada.

-hola Natsumi-le dijo Goenji.

-Goenji….hola… Felicidades.

-gracias...¿Qué haces por aquí, a pie, sin tu sombrilla?-le pregunto Goenji.

-eh…bueno…..que…decidir caminar un rato….*que respuesta Natsumi Raimon, hay que darte un Grami*.

-….

-eh….me tengo que ir….bye…..-y se fue corriendo.

-¿Natsumi caminando? mnnnnn…

Natsumi siguió su camino para la casa de su QUERIDO. Al llegar, Yuuka la estaba esperando.

-hola, cuñis-le grito Yuuka.

-hola *¿desde cuando me dice cuñis?*

-vamos a comenzar

-esta bien-le dijo Natsumi.

Entraron a la casa. Era una casa grande, pero no como la de Natsumi. Llegaron a la cocina y Natsumi vio: cucharas, platos, huevos, harina, azúcar, todo para hacer un pastel.

-bien, ¿con que comenzamos?-le pregunto Natsumi.

-primero los ingredientes, necesitamos:

1 1/2 tazas de azúcar regular.

2 tazas de harina.

10 yemas.

10 claras.

3 cucharadas soperas rasas de royal (levadura para pan).

1 cucharada de ralladura de cáscara de limón verde.

1 cucharada de vainilla.

-ok, ya esta todo. ¿Qué sigue?-dijo Natsumi. Estaba emocionada es la primera vez que hace un pastel.

-1ro.**Usa un colador para retirar las impurezas que puedan existir en la harina**. Es importante que la harina esté limpia de pequeñas basuras o similares.-le dijo Yuuka.

Natsumi obedicio y comenzó a limpiar la harina. Duro media hora haciéndolo, pero por fin termino.

-duraste mucho-se quejo Yuuka.

-duraste mucho, blah, blah, blah….

-ya Natsumi….ay, a mi onii-chan lo le gusta eso temperamento.

-esta bien… ¿Qué sigue?

-2do.**Bate las claras de huevo hasta endurecer**. Disuelve el azúcar poco a poco al igual que la vainilla, las yemas, la piel de limón y por último la harina cernida con los polvos de hornear en forma envolvente.-le dijo Yuuka.

Natsumi rompió los huevos y los hecho en el plato y luego….

-eh, Natsumi, las claras son las cosas amarillas. No tienes que echar el huevo entero…..

-¡y ahora me lo dices!-se quejo Natsumi.

-pense que lo sabias….

-arg, desde el principio-dijo Natsumi.

Cogió otro plato, hecho las claras, el azúcar, la vainilla, todo lo que había que echar y lo batio bien batido.

-¿y ahora?

-3ro.**Unta el molde que usarás para el pastel con mantequilla y enharinar****un poco**. Esto evita que la masa se pegue al molde del pastel, y será mas fácil sacarla cuando esté fría.-le dijo Yuuka.

Natsumi hizo lo que Yuuka le ordeno.

-¿y luego?

-4to.**Vierte la mezcla en el molde, mete al horno y deja cocerlo a 250°****grados c**. Por 25 minutos, revisa con un palillo de dientes ( de madera) insertándolo en medio del pan, si sale limpio esta listo-le dijo Yuuka.

Natsumi hecho la mezcla en el molde y lo puso en el horno.

-la conti…

-cuanto este listo, decorarlo. Hay que esperar.

-entendido.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero luego llego la pregunta del dia, hecha por Yuuka.

-Natsumi, ¿te gusta mi onii-chan?

-ehhh…..bueno…

-puedes contármelo, no se lo dire a nadie-le sonrio Yuuka.

-esta bien….me gusta tu onii-chan….-dijo sonrojada.

-lo sabia….

-dijiste que no se lo diras a nadie…..

-no te preocupes, cuñis, no se lo dire a nadie.

-espero….

Pasaron los 25 minutos y el pastel estaba listo. Falta la parte final, decorarlo.

-ok, Yuuka, ¿Cómo lo decoramos?

- **Realización del pastel****:** cuando el bizcocho esta frío se parte por la mitad ( por lo largo)y se baña con chocolate. Se puede rellenar con mermelada, nata, atropellado crema española pastelera en fin el de tu agrado, se cubre con la otra mitad se vuelve a bañar con chocolate, se tapa y se recubre con crema, chantilly, merengue romano o el de tu agrado. Y listo!

-vamos a decórarlo-ordeno Natsumi.

Cuando lo estaban decorándolo, hubo muchas peleas: Yuuka quería que fuera de fresa, pero Natsumi sabia que era mejor de chocolate. Estaban en desacuerdo. En una, Yuuka le tiro chocolate a Natsumi en la car y comenzó una pelea de cremas….. hasta que toco el timbre.

-¿Quién es?-dijo nerviosa Natsumi.

-no se. Onii-chan dijo que vendría después de las dos y son las 12.

-….

-bueno, abre cuñis.

-¿y por que yo?-se quejo Natsumi.

-porque tu eres la mayor

-ok, ok….-fue hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió….

-¿Aki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a preparar la fiesta. Endo me dijo que lo hiciera….. ¿Por qué estas manchada de chocolate?-le pregunto Aki.

-porque Yuuka me ayudo a hacer el pastel y ….. ¿tu no estarías donde tu abuela-le pregunto Natsumi.

-yo fui, pero Sali temprano. Fui a tu casa a ayudarte y me dijeron que estarías aquí.

-oh…

-bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar con la fiesta?-le pregunto Aki.

-si, y tu Yuuka ¿vas a ayudar?-le dijo Natsumi.

-¡ok!

Y comenzaron a organizar la fiesta. Natsumi se fue a su casa a cambiarse y volvió corriendo para la fiesta. A volver estaban casi todos menos Endo y Goenji.

-ahí vienen, ahí vienen-grito Yuuka.

-apagen las luces-dijo Kazemaru.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, entraron Endo y Goenji. Y todos gritaron…

-¡SORPRESA!

-feliz cumple, onii-chan-le dijo Yuuka y lo abrazo.

-gracias Yuuka, chicos….-pero no termino de hablar porque todos le cayeron encima.

-bueno, chicos, que comienze la fiesta-dijo Endo.

Pusieron música y comenzaron a bailar, Endo, Kabeyama, Tsunami y Midorikawa se hartaban la comida, en fin todo hiba bien.

-atencion mundo-dijo Yuuka-es hora de los regalos.

-mi parte favorita-dijo Endo.

-pero, ni si quiera es tu cumpleaños-le dijo Kazemaru.

-primero el de Natsumi-grito Yuuka.

Endo se comenzó a reir.

-no te rias, que te mato-lo amenazo Natsumi.

-yo me callo…..

-y ¿Qué me va s a dar Natsumi?-pregunto curioso Goenji.

-pues veras…-dijo Natsumi.

-ella te hizo un pastel-termino Yuuka.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, después todos comenzaron a reírse, menos Goenji, Aki, Kido, Yuuka y Natsumi.

-que malos son-los regaños Aki.

-pero es que…jajaja-no podía hablar Endo.

Natsumi tenia un aura triste, peor que el del otro dia.

-¿y donde esta?-pregunto Goenji.

-aquí-le enseño Yuuka. un pastel de chocolate. Estaba muy lindo, pero las aparencias engañan. Goenji cogió un cubierto y lo aprobó.

-…..esta bueno..-dijo Goenji.

-¿en serio?.dijeron todos.

-apruebenlo-dijo Goenji.

Todos cogieron un cubierto y lo aprobaron: sabia a vomito..

-¡esto sabe a rayo!-se quejo Endo.

-lo se-dijo Goenji.

-y ¿Por qué dijiste que lo aprobaramos?

-si les decía que sabia malo, no lo hiban a probar. Y me da risa…-dijo Goenji.

Las chicas, incluso Natsumi, comenzaron a reírse.

-gracias por el regalo Natsumi-le dijo Goenji.

-pero sabia horrible-le dijo triste Natsumi.

-si, pero te esforzaste. Gracias.-y le dio un abrazo.

-de nada….-dijo sonrojada.

-heyy-dijeron todos y algunos silvaron.

-ay, chicos-dijo Aki.

-bueno, sigamos con la fiesta-dijo Endo.

Pusieron la música y siguieron bailando toda la tarde. Por un momento, nadie vio a Natsumi ni a Goenji, ¿Dónde estarán?-se preguntaban todos, pero ni modo, asi es el amor…

**¿Qué tal? ¿le gusto? Dejen sus comentarios y gracias a las otras que comentaron sobre mi otro fanfic. Nos veremos pronto.**

**MATA NE…**


End file.
